The Princess Games (This title will be up for change)
by FabulousJojo
Summary: A story by Crazy and Free, and Nakysha! Now, you have your childhood memories of sweet princesses and daring princes, or what have you. But when such characters are put to war, and must fight for their own survival, well, things change. Who will be the victor of the 76th annual Hunger Games?


Sometimes wishes aren't just fictional, sometimes they might just come true. Not always how you would expect it though. The ladies have both triggered something that will involve more than just the both of them. It was just about time for everyone to go to sleep, but what they find in the morning, well, you'll see.

* * *

**Eugene (Flynn)**

It all started with a thud. Unfortunately, that thud would be me. Opening my eyes I jumped onto my feet. My heart was racing with adrenaline as I looked around.

Apparently, I had fallen out of a tree. Wait... a tree? Why was I in a tree? I must have been sleep walking again. I laughed, and shook my head, immediately regretting that. My head hurt from the fall. Walking to where I thought the castle would be, I stopped. I didn't recognize where I was at all. Maybe I'm lost? Maybe there's people around...

"Hello?" I said to nothing. I waited a little bit for a reply. Clearing my throat, I shouted again, "Hello?". This time, I got a reply however, "What are you doing?". The voice came from behind me, so I turned around. I looked up to see a man in somewhat decent clothing.

"Do you happen to know where I am?"  
The man gave me a funny look. "You're in District 7... Have you been living under a rock?" The man gave a small scoff and started walking away. I threw my hands up, "Wait, wait, wait!" I shouted. "I need help.. where is the closest- er, town?". The man rolled his eyes and just motioned me to follow him, so I did. What the hell was a District 7?

The man had lead me to their closest town, I presumed, and had completely left me stranded. Talk about hospitality much. I strolled around and looked at all the different shops I guess you would call them. It was really much however. Not much to what I was used to nowadays. It was weird, how come I had never seen this place before? I've been to many places! Odd. There were people working with wood everywhere as well. To my left someone was teaching children how to use axes...? I rose my eyebrow and shook my head. Who would do that?

Looking to my right there was someone fooling around with little kids. Short brown hair and bright, lovely green eyes, just like my sweet, sweet, Rapunzel- wait...  
"Rapunzel!?"

* * *

**Aurora**

I eagerly watched as the bearded man sharpened his axe, all the while explaining what I needed to do.

"See lassie, ya don't want to be gettin' a weapon that be too heavy fer yer wee arms, all right? This one here," he lifted it high above his head. "It's made specifically fer my amount of strength. Now don't worry 'bout nothin', you'll have yer own in no time. Teh think, the day yer chosen fer the reaping you end up with amnesia. Rotten luck."

I nodded, most of what he said blowing past me. "So these 'Games' that you mentioned earlier..."

"A fight teh the death," he shook his head sadly. "It tears me heart teh think a fragile creature like you has to partake in such a mad game."

I twirled a lock of my long, blonde hair around my finger. "Why, you needn't worry about me. I've been able to sleep through things you wouldn't believe. I'll just hide away until all this tomfoolery is finished."

The man cocked his head questioningly as if he thought I were mad.

"Just stay safe, yeh hear?" he said.

* * *

**Kuzko **

I blearily opened my eyes to a luxurious bedspread, seeming to be made of silk. Odd, this wasn't my usual spread. It could even be enough to... No, no. It was a nice change, actually. I stretched out of bed, feeling more relaxed than I ever had before. True, as the Emperor I do pride myself in getting as much beauty sleep as I see fit. Today felt different, however. I decided I would take a fresh breath of air. Stepping outside, my eyes were greeted with a beautiful city, the people scattering about the streets in their designer clothing and fur scarves. But- this wasn't... My city.

"My groove has been thrown off!" I bellowed into the packed streets. A couple of curious people turned their heads, only to shake them in wonderment. They were most likely thinking 'Who is this cretin and why is he yelling at me.' But I felt enraged. This was such a rude awakening, my groove was never thrown off this early!

* * *

**Cinderella **

My eyes snapped open when I heard a loud cry. Something about a 'groove' being thrown off. Peculiar. I pushed the the thought out of my mind and rolled to my side, expecting to see my true love resting beside me. His gorgeous black hair curling ever so slightly around his face, those eyes sucking me in as I would lean in for a kiss... Where was he? My love? Prince?

"Where are you?!" I called frantically, in the hopes he might be hiding in the lavender curtains. No such beauty as sweet as a bonbon greeted me. I began to panic. If I wasn't in the palace with him, then where was I? This looked nothing like my room. The curtains were a pale blue, not purple! Oh, compose yourself, Cinderella, this can easily be fixed. It's nothing as worse as... The Bad Days. I shuddered. That cruel witch was finally put in her place, I supposed. There was nothing to fear from then on.

Upon looking around, another thing upset me even further. Jaq and Gus, my two closest friends (though they may be mice), were nowhere to be found. No evidence of mouse holes, a crack, nothing! I even tried calling them, each cry getting increasingly hostile. Finally I had enough of this nonsense.

"Someone! Come here at once! I am in a state of panic!" It sounded stupid even before I had uttered my words. To my surprise, within the minute there was a firm knock at my door. Cautiously, I twisted the polished handle and was met with a rather flustered man who's face had gone completely red as a radish.

"M-madam," he panted. "I am here... To aid you. What is ailing you, my dear?" The poor man wheezed as if he had ran the whole way here! With a glance down the seemingly unending corridor, I realized that I was probably right.

"Oh- I, er..." I was at a loss for words.

"I am here at your service, ma'am." The boy took a bow. I noticed he was wearing a dapper tuxedo, the tail flapping up as he bowed. He looked... young. How young, I could not be sure, but perhaps a few years behind me. I felt pity on his soul. Should I really have bothered?

"Um, please, good sir, would you fetch us some tea?" I smiled the Perfect-Princess smile I had been working on. As royalty, a pretty face seemed to be all that I needed. It took some time, but the plastered on smile finally was perfected, and it took its toll on the boy.

"U-us, madam?" his voice cracked as he said 'us'. He cleared his throat, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Yes, us," I straightened up. "I would like to chat about some things. But, please, what is your name?"  
His face flushing magenta, the boy scratched his ear. "X-Xavier, I'll be back with tea right away!" He scattered down the bright corridor as fast as he could. What an odd sort of boy. I closed the door gently and sighed, looking down at my... Nightdress. Ho, my. That was rather... Embarrassing. Perhaps that's why Mr. Xavier was so befuddled?

No matter, I need to change before he returns! It would only be polite, after all. Humming a sweet tune to myself, I twirled to a white, regal wardrobe. I gasped when it swung open, revealing gowns made from thousands of materials, I was able to walk into my own wardrobe! I smiled a real smile, and set off to work at once.

* * *

**Hercules**

I turned and rolled over in my sleep. Thud. That was not normal. I mean, everything was so peaceful, why would there be a thud? We are gods and goddesses after all, and we don't tend to make a mess. Even Hermes has only ever ran into a wall once. That's when I realized there was something hard that had just hit my side. I opened my eyes.

This was not where I was meant to be. Everything was a lot duller than usual. This couldn't be Olympus. I heard a low voice from outside.

"Hercules, you can't still be sleeping."

"Phil?"

A short man with light brown hair and dark brown eyes walked into the doorway.

"Phil? You must have hit your head pretty hard, boy. Now hurry up and get to work. We need your help out there." The man walked over to me, tugged me to my feet, and gave me a good pat on the shoulder before walking back outside. Well, whatever the work was, surely I wouldn't have the slightest of problems with it.  
Why did they send me here? Was it because I smelled? I know I forgot to shower off after fighting and wrestling sometimes, but it couldn't have been that bad, could it?

I stepped out into this strange world, speaking quietly under my breath. "Whatever I did, I promise to stay strong for us all."

* * *

**Pocahontas**

I ran quickly and quietly through the trees. Feeling the earth beneath my feet and the wind running through my long black hair. I felt so close to the earth, so at home. Almost like everything was normal.

As I kept running, step by step, feeling the life beneath me, I got an odd feeling. There was something in my gut; in my mind, that within an instant, something had changed. What it was? Well I didn't know that. At least not yet. What was my gut trying to tell-. My thought process had been broken with the quick grip of my arm that had caused me to whip towards the person. My eyes focused up upon the man's face. Though his face and blue eyes were soft with a light smile, his voice was sharp like a needle.

"You know the dangers, yet you insist on coming out here."

"There's always a danger, no matter what you're doing or where you are." I could tell by the change in his expression that he wasn't pleased. He never did like my responses to him when he was trying to be serious.I don't think he completely understood that I was being serous too.

"We don't know what safety is-" My voice never seemed to change in tone or emotion. At least not as frequently as most people around here.

"What we do know is that out here it isn't." At this point my words were only a barrier that he felt the need to fight against until it crumbled down. It was clear in his tone and expression he was turning into a ticking time bomb.

"Well neither is it back there." My tone had changed drastically. You could tell he was surprised.

"Who are you?" He sounded like he was now talking to a stranger.

"You know who I am." My voice instantly reverted back to normal, no matter how confused I was at this change in atmosphere.

"Do I?" He sounded so foreign. So..cold.

"I'm not a savage like the people around us. I'm Pocahontas."

* * *

**Kristoff**

This just didn't feel right. I have never been much of a miner, well, at all, so what is this? I'm so sick of the typical duties, the typical faces. But they weren't my typical. I missed my animal companion, and my girl, if that's what I can call her. Everything was so dirty and down here. Many people were fighting to survive. What cruel people would do this?

I suppose I should be used to this by now; the smell of the sulfur, the low atmosphere that was struggling to keep whatever happiness there was, and the usual dirty blonde hair- I meant it. I had blonde hair that was very frequently dirty due to the mines.  
In the midst of my mining I stopped. Was there a chance that any of the others were here? I got a sudden surge of both worry and excitement. Not feeling so alone anymore, but knowing any one of them could be stuck in this situation. Maybe it was best that it was me. I did have some good experience with the ice business at the very least. '_This is nothing like ice..'_

I think I truly know how Anna felt when she was isolated from the ones she loved.

A low grunt came from beside me, followed by a chorus of words.

"Hey, as much as it's nice to daydream, eating is more important. Slacking off won't help you and that pickax isn't going to magically start mining for you."

"Magic?" It made me think so much of home. Holding onto the little bit of reality that I knew, and that was my home. As quickly as the soothing thought came to me, it got stepped on and trampled.

He scoffed harshly. "There is no such thing."

* * *

**Mulan**

I let out a heavy breath as I took a step back.

"No more for today." Even though I was technically out of breath, I wanted to continue practicing and training; I needed to become strong enough to protect everyone.

"No.. I can continue." I spoke between heavy pants. She simply shook her head. "Knowing when you are at your limit is the first step to getting stronger." I know she was trying to help me, but I was crushed under her words, then blazed back up in a fire out of the rubble. Did she think I was weak? A waste of time?

"In the arena once you're at your limit, you're dead." She knew I was very passionate about this, but that didn't even make a slight budge in her wall. "You aren't in the arena right now. This is your time to learn, and develop your skills without(italicized) pushing past your limit and damaging yourself." Everything she said was so logical, so wise, so bitterly true.

"How am I supposed to get stronger if I'm too scared to push myself, to learn to truly fight?" At this point we were just spitting back and forth at each other.  
A constant battle of words. With my 'teacher'. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea. I didn't step out of line like this.

"You need to learn to have a balance without hurting yourself. No matter what, my answer stays as a no." She handed me the wooden plank and walked away. I sighed and stared at the wooden plank in my hands.  
I didn't know if that conversation was a great learning experience or a complete waste of my time.

I would know soon enough.

* * *

**!**

I chuckled and smiled to myself as I sewed in my room. The reaping was happening soon and I was sitting here sewing. That thought made me laugh once again. Just sitting there. How crazy it seemed to everyone else. But was I really crazy? I looked up and my smile quickly changed to a straight face once I heard a knock at the door. I knew who it was, and I didn't want to deal with her. Any of the others except for her. I slowly stood and placed down my current work. I straightened my hat ever so slightly before opening the door.

Many people would love to be so casual with her. I on the other hand could care less.

They thought I was completely mad.

* * *

**? **

Excellent. The tributes are finally awakening. It is as we planned, now we cannot mess this up! The President would surely be enraged with us if we tampered with his delicately crafted plan.

"Go! Off to your stations!" I ordered. "Finish up your preparations! We don't have much time left." The select few I had spoken to saluted, and ran to their monitors as fast as their little legs would take them. Excellent indeed. All I had to do was play the waiting game. It's your move now.

Checkmate.


End file.
